My Sweet Ride
|image = SweetRide.jpg |caption = |season = 4 |production = 401b |broadcast = 180 |story = Dani Vetere |ws = Chris Headrick Michael Diederich |director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant" Derek Thompson |us = February 1, 2013 |international = |xd = |abcf = |pairedwith = "Fly On the Wall" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} It's time for Danville's Doo Wop Hop and car show and the whole town is getting prepped for it. Doofenshmirtz is set on winning the show even if it means using his Rust-inator to turn all the other cars into red dust. Meanwhile, Candace's hope for a car of her own has come true, but it's not quite all she imagined. Episode Summary The episode starts with Candace and Jeremy walking towards the Flynn-Fletcher house. Once they get in, they come across Linda, who is skating across the house. Candace then asks her mother when she could get a car, to which Linda answers that Candace still has her learner's permit, hence she cannot drive yet. She then questions Linda on why she is dressed in 50's clothes. Linda then tells her that the Doo Wop Hop car show is that night, and all the neighborhood's moms have volunteered. Jeremy then comments on Linda's wig helmet. Phineas and Ferb walk into the kitchen, also dressed in 50's attire. They plan to go to the Doo Wop Hop too. Lawrence comes from the garage and asks them for his welder, and they reply they used it for their shades. He accidentally reveals that he's working on a surprise for Candace. He shows them what it is: he found his old Neblington Nymph and is working on restoring it for Candace, although it still needs heavy repairs. Since Jeremy already has his license, he can drive Candace in it once it's done. Ferb makes a gesture, and Phineas wonders where Perry is. Transcript Songs *''My Sweet Ride'' *''Watchin' and Waitin''' (instrumental) *''History of Rock'' (instrumental) End Credits Last verse of My Sweet Ride. Gallery Running Gags I Know What We're Gonna Do Today! : None. The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line *Sings in My Sweet Ride. Whatcha doin'? : None. Perry's entrance to his lair : None. Evil Jingle : Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * Baljeet's mother makes her first appearance since "Not Phineas and Ferb". * First time both Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz get close to learning about Monty and Vanessa's relationship except for Carl. * Sixth episode to have a different title card. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Happy New Year!") * It reveals that Linda can barely skate just like Candace. Production Information *The premiere date for the episode is exactly five years since the series' first official premiere, "Flop Starz". Continuity *Third time that Monty Monogram appears. ("Minor Monogram", "Sipping with the Enemy") *Fourth time the boys revamp a car ("The Fast and the Phineas", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"), the eighth time they upgrade a vehicle ("The Flying Fishmonger", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Tour de Ferb", "Agent Doof"), and the sixth time an invention is mentioned as having been "tricked out" ("The Fast and the Phineas", "The Flying Fishmonger","The Chronicles of Meap", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", "Tour de Ferb"). *Another time Candace did not try to bust Phineas and Ferb. *The DJ from the beach party in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" is the emcee of the Doo Wop Hop. *The ticking sound of Watchin' and Waitin' is heard again. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Don't Even Blink", "That Sinking Feeling", "Make Play", "Last Train to Bustville", "Misperceived Monotreme") Errors Allusions *''Grease'' - The song from the episode is similar to songs from the Broadway musical and subsequent 1978 movie adaptation. *Judging from what we know from the trailers, the episode has many references to the 1950's including the clothing. *''Happy Days'' - Phineas refers to this classic TV sitcom as they are dressed in the 1950's, "like when everyone dressed as a sitcom from the 1970's". *'Andy Warhol' - Doofenshmirtz has a Warhol style painting of himself on the wall. *'Ed Roth' - A Ed Roth "Ratkink" hotrod style image can be seen on the flyer that Monogram is holding. *'Ford Pinto '- The Pinto had a similar design flaw due to the location of the gastank that the car could catch fire if hit from behind similar to the car mention in Doofenshmirtz's flashback Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * John Viener as Norm * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Seth Green as Monty Monogram * Jennifer Grey as Baljeet's mother * Eileen Galindo as Vivian Garcia-Shapiro * Jane Lynch as Mrs. Johnson * Additional voices: Ariel Winter, Bobby Gaylor, Diamond White, Michaela Zee - Does not appear in this episode. }}